These embodiments relate to devices that prevent unwanted materials from getting into a users beverage can, and more particularly to a device that can be affixed to a beverage can and has a first position and second position. In the first position the device is closed against the top of the beverage can and in the second position allows the user to drink from the beverage can.
People enjoy drinking beverages and many types of beverages are canned. This includes water, soda, juices, alcoholic beverages and even milk have been known to come in readily available 12 or 11.5 ounce and many other sized cans. These cans are generally made from aluminum and one cannot view the amount of beverage in the can or the empty space, insects or debris in the can. These cans generally have a pop top where the user lifts a tab that forces a pre stamped indentation tab into the can opening the can, whereby the beverages can then be consumed.
While this is generally acceptable and well known, there can be issues with leaving the top of a beverage open and not closely monitoring the opening of the can. There have been many cases of insects especially bees and other stinging insects that are seeking sugary or other interesting smelling or aromatic liquids entering cans. There are well know cases of nefarious individuals dumping various drugs into another persons beverage can. If one is allergic to stinging insects the consequences of taking a drink from a can with a stinging insect inside can be very dangerous as they may then be stung in the mouth, throat, tongue or lips. This can cause a medical emergency. If illegal drugs are slipped into the beverage, other bad consequences can ensue as one can well imagine. When consuming beverages outdoors various other materials can fall into an open beverage can such as tree or bush debris or even bird feces.
There is a need for a device that has a first position that can seal off the opening of a beverage can when a user is not drinking; and have a second position that will allow the user to drink from the beverage can. It would be helpful if the device defaulted to the first position such that the user does not have to consciously engage the device to remember to position the device back to the first or sealed off position. This device should be relatively cheap, relatively fool proof and not be inconvenient to use such that persons drinking from beverage cans will utilize it.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a Koolie Stein Drink Device.